The present invention relates to electronic jewelry and more particularly to jewelry including a light emitting diode and an electrical circuit for illuminating the same.
Earrings including electrical light sources have previously been devised but to the best of applicant's knowledge, they all suffer certain disadvantages. The light source in the form of a conventional light bulb may necessarily be so large or bright as to have a strikingly artificial appearance. Similarly, when such a light source is illuminated continuously, the sparkle effect associated with jewelry is not achieved. Finally, those devices which do provide for the light source to be turned on and off depend upon a movable mechanical switch means which is subject to the usual problems of corrosion, wear and electrode buildups associated with mechanical contacts.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved light emitting electronic jewelry piece.
A further object is to provide an electronic jewelry piece including a light emitting diode.
Another object is to provide an electronic jewelry piece including a light source which flashes on and off to simulate the sparkle of light associated with fine jewels.
Another object is to provide a light emitting electronic jewelry piece wherein the flashing of the light source is not dependant upon mechanical switching contacts.
Another object is to provide an electronic jewelry piece wherein the light source is flashed on and off in response to movements of the wearer.
Finally, another object is to provide a light emitting electronic jewelry piece which is economical to manufacture, efficient in operation and refined in appearance.